


Orgullo de Tsukishimas

by Nishma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU con toques del manga para darle más credibilidad, El Tsukiyama es vida pero el KurooxTsukki me hace replantear ciertas cosas, Habrá todo tipo de ships porque sí, Kenma es una monada, M/M, Nada de muertes o angs, Puede contener escenas subiditas de tono, el canon es fuerte, kuroo es sexy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>¿Qué necesita más que orgullo?</cite><br/>Tadashi Yamaguchi está enamorado de Kei Tsukishima y Kei Tsukishima está enamorado de Tadashi Yamaguchi.<br/>¿El problema?<br/>El uno es muy tímido y el otro muy orgulloso para admitir algo así.<br/>Durante el campamento de verano sucederán varias cosas que harán cambiar la relación radicalmente de Tsukki y Yamaguchi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Predicción.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fic, no me odiéis mucho.

# ORGULLO DE TSUKISHIMA

Tadashi Yamaguchi estaba enamorado de Kei Tsukishima y Kei Tsukishima estaba enamorado de Tadashi Yamaguchi.

¿El problema?

Tadashi tenía muchas inseguridades, ¿qué pasaría cuando le dijera a su amigo, y héroe, de la infancia que estaba enamorado de él? ¿Qué diría? ¿Le miraría con asco? ¿Con pena? ¿Le diría “patético” y se iría con esa sonrisa de malo de película de Hollywood mientras se reía de él?

No, Tadashi no podía arriesgarse a perder a su Kei.

Por otra parte Kei nunca se había planteado confesarse al que llamaba internamente su mejor amigo porque su orgullo se lo impedía. ¿Orgullo de hombre? ¿De mejor amigo? ¿De, como decían Noya y Tanaka, tsundere? No. Orgullo de Tsukishima.

Si algo sabía Tadashi sobre la familia de su enamorado, era que eran orgullosos como los gatos, no, tal vez como los leones, o las panteras. Sí, a Kei le pegada la pantera, con esos ojos dorados y esos gráciles movimientos que hacía cuando saltaba y atacaba en la cancha.

Tadashi estaba muy enamorado, y necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, pero la única persona en la que confiaba lo suficiente para confesar su amor era Kei, y a él no iba a decírselo.  
Pero cuando entró a Karasuno hizo buenas migas con los chicos que estaban sentados con él en el banquillo, con Kiyoko y hasta con el Sensei. Y supuso que podría hablar de su problema con alguno de ellos, ¿no?

Al Sensei lo descartó el primero, era obvio que no iba a hablarle de sus problemas amorosos a un profesor.

Luego siguió con Kinoshita y Narita, intentó sacar el tema, pero no pudo hacerlo, sus senpais nunca le dejaban hablar, así que estuvo una tarde entera de práctica aprendiendo sobre cómo cocer bien el arroz.

Con Ennoshita pasó algo parecido. Empezó hablando de cosas triviales, para llegar al momento justo de hablarle de su mal de amores, pero Ennoshita se quedó estancado en el tema de los uniformes de volei.

Y con Kiyoko…bueno, con ella logró llegar al tema, pero no le dio tiempo a nombra a Kei cuando empezó a decir que ella no entendía de citas y que lo mejor era ser uno mismo, que eso es lo que le gusta a las chicas. Cuando le iba a decir que Kei no era una chica, Tanaka y Nishinoya llegaron corriendo celosos, porque él estaba hablando a solas con Kiyoko.

Así que solo quedaba una persona.

Koushi Sugawara.

¿El problema?

Siempre estaba pegado a Daichi. Pero algún día encontraría el momento para hablar con él. Y ese día llegó.  
¿Cuándo?  
Durante su segundo viaje a Tokio, donde pasarían esta vez más de un fin de semana junto a los otros equipos de voleibol.

Habían salido justo a media noche, y como esa tarde la mayoría habían estado nerviosos o habían entrenados, todos se quedaron dormidos casi al instante, así que el pequeño autobús iba muy tranquilo.

Pero Yamaguchi no podía dormir, cada vez le gustaba más Tsukishima, y desde que perdieron contra Seijou, ambos se habían apegado más al otro. Y él ya no sabía qué hacer. Se levantó del asiento, comprobando que solo estaba despierto el ahora conductor, fue hasta Suga y le tocó en el hombro. Se despertó enseguida con una sonrisa.

—Dime, Yamaguchi.

—Esto…¿podemos hablar un segundo? En privado.

Sugawara asintió y se levantó del asiento mientras quitaba cuidadosamente la cabeza del capitán que antes reposaba tranquilamente sobre su hombro.

Ambos fueron a unos asientos que estaban libres y que Tanaka, Hinata, Asahi y Nishinoya habían aprovechado para poner sus macutos. Los hicieron a un lado y se sentaron.

—Y bien, ¿de qué se trata? ¿Estás nervioso por el campamento?

—No, no es nada de eso—Tadashi se frotó las manos nervioso. —Es algo más, ¿personal?

—Entiendo. Desembucha, que cuanto más tiempo lo tengas retenido, peor.

Yamaguchi pensó que por unos segundos más no pasaría nada.

—Es que…me gusta alguien, desde hace mucho y…no aguanto más.

El rostro de Suga durante una fracción de segundo, mostró asombro, pero luego sonrió como siempre.

—Ya veo, ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Kei…—dijo muy bajo.

— ¿Qué? No te entendí

Yamaguchi volvió a decir el nombre del rubio, pero más bajo aún y la conversación se volvió un tanto repetitiva.

—A ver, paso por paso. Te da vergüenza decir el nombre, así que vayamos primero a arreglar ese problema. A ver…¿está en el equipo?—preguntó el mayor por decir algo.

Yamaguchi asintió rápida y seguramente y esta vez, Sugawara sí que se impresionó, nunca imaginó que fuera Kiyoko, aunque también podría ser Yachi, pero ella no llevaba el tiempo suficiente en el equipo, aunque si Yamaguchi ya la conocía de antes... No, no, Koushi, te estás desviando, pensó.

—Bueno, ya sabemos algo más…ummm, dime algo que lo caracterice.

Yamaguchi dibujó unas gafas sobre sus ojos en el aire con su dedo índice.

Y Suga se asustó. ¿Yamaguchi estaba enamorado del sensei? No, no, no podía ser posible, sonaba demasiado irreal.

—Esto…Yamaguchi…

—Once.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin saber Suga, este tema ya le estaba rayando. Once, ¿qué?

Entonces vio la luz.

Once. 

¡Once!

Se refería al número. Claro, que tonto era, once y con gafas, Tsukishima.

Suga estaba decepcionado consigo mismo por no haber caído nada más decirle Yamaguchi que estaba enamorado de alguien. Sonrió y le dio un empujón con el hombro al pecoso.

Este giró la cara rojo como un tomate.

—¿Y qué ayuda necesitas exactamente?

Yamaguchi giró la cabeza y le miró.

—Es que…creo que desde siempre me ha gustado. Y…y no sé si debo decirle algo o no, porque tengo miedo a su reacción, a…a perder su amistad. Y eso no lo quiero por nada  
del mundo.

Suga, entendiéndolo, le abrazó y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, te ayudaré, y esta semana acabará con tu primer beso, ya verás.

Tadashi se sonrojó aún más y Suga, riendo, le revolvió el pelo antes de levantarse y volver a su sitio junto a Daichi.

Yamaguchi tardó más en volver a su asiento, pero lo hizo y se sentó al lado de Tsukishima. Este dormía con la cabeza apoyada en su mano, y a la vez su abrazo apoyado en el saliente del cristal. Llevaba las gafas puestas. Yamaguchi se las quitó y las guardó en en su estuche. Luego se apoyó en el hombro del rubio, cuando llegaran a Tokio ya se disculparía con Tsukki, e intentó dormir. Pero le costó. ¿Su primer beso al acabar la semana? ¿Era Suga una especie de vidente? 

Yamaguchi estaba nervioso y asustado, pero a la vez, tenía ganas de llegar al final de la semana.


	2. Desafío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije, tiene muchas referencias al manga, pero una vez que acabe la parte del campamento, se acabarán.  
> Dije referencias, pero básicamente lo que hice fue traducir los diálogos de los capítulos y los encajé a la historia y los pensamientos de Tsukki.

Cuando el autobús paró, Kei se despertó. Al principio vio borroso, y pensó que era por las lagañas, pero se dio cuenta no tenía las gafas puestas y entró en pánico. ¿Y si se le cayeron mientras dormía y se le rompieron? Él no era nadie sin sus gafas.

Buscándolas se percató, por fin, del peso extra de su hombro izquierdo. Yamaguchi estaba apoyado en él. Le miró dormir, su cara, aunque la veía poco definida, estaba muy relajada y parecía disfrutar del sueño.

Bajó la vista y suspiró aliviado, Yamaguchi agarraba fuertemente su estuche, como si temiera perderlo. Entonces se relajó, se lo quitó cuidadosamente de las manos y se puso las gafas.

Volvió a mirar a Yamaguchi, esta vez en su máximo esplendor. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, por donde respiraba plácidamente y sus párpados temblaban por el movimiento de sus ojos.

Tsukishima se preguntaba qué estaría soñando. Lo sabía todo sobre su Tadashi, o eso creía, pero nunca le hablaba de sus sueños. Y para Tsukishima, lo desconocido, era lo más interesante.

Siguió mirándole hasta que notó como el movimiento de las personas del autobús aumentaban. Con otro suspiro le tocó la mejilla a Yamaguchi, se la acarició durante unos instantes, centrándose en las pecas superiores, las que más se veían. Luego bajó la mano hasta su hombro para zarandearlo y despertarlo al fin.  
No le molestaba para nada tener a Yamaguchi apoyado en él, al contrario, le encantaba. Porque así se sentía más cerca, su leve respiración chocaba con su cuello, provocándole suspiros más de una vez y además, si giraba la cabeza y hundía “sin querer” su nariz en el pelo del pecoso podía oler, gratuitamente, su olor preferido. Olor a Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Siguió zarandeándolo hasta despertarlo. Con un quejido, Yamaguchi, abrió los ojos y durante unos instantes sus ojos se cruzaron con los del rubio. Y volvió a pasar.  
Yamaguchi sonrió y los ojos de Tsukishima brillaron y ellos volvieron a enamorarse un poquito más.

—Tsukki, me quedé dormido. Lo siento.

Kei chistó los dientes y le respondió lo de siempre  Cállate Yamaguchi. Y no lo decía porque le molestara su comportamiento, sino porque si estaba con Yamaguchi era por algo. Así que lo que le molestaba era que se fuera disculpando cada dos por tres. A él, Yamaguchi, le gustaba tal y como era.

Bajaron para encontrarse con los chicos de Nekoma. Todos iban adormilados, menos Hinata que emocionado le preguntó a Kenma sobre la Torre de Tokio. Para todos los demás fue como un deja vu conjunto.

Tsukishima suspiró y siguió caminando, lo más pegado a Yamaguchi que pudo, hasta llegar a la escuela donde se alojarían, la de Shinzen. Todos se impresionaron, porque era muchísimo más grande y bonita que la de Karasuno. 

Rápidamente dejaron sus cosas en el gimnasio y se pusieron a jugar. Cada vez que perdían un partido eran penalizados, por lo que fue un día bastante entretenido. 

Menos para Tsukishima, durante ese día fue consciente de muchas cosas. Él ya era bueno de por sí jugando al volei, pero estaba siendo consciente de que sus compañeros se sacrificaban por mejorar y superarse día a día, mientras él seguía en su línea. Y Yamaguchi era uno de los que más se esforzaban y eso le sentaba a Tsukishima como una patada en el culo.  
Un día Yamaguchi le superaría, y él seguiría donde está, sin poder hacer nada más, y entonces, ese día, Yamaguchi, dejándolo atrás le abandonaría. No, eso no podía suceder. 

—¡Tsukki! —exclamó Yamaguchi cuando él estaba ayudando a recoger el gimnasio. —Voy a practicar mis servicios ahora, ¿qué vas a—

—Voy a bañarme e ir a la cama.

—Ya veo…Pensé que ibas a…ya sabes, a practicar por tu propia cuenta y…

—He practicado lo suficiente hasta casi enfermar, no querrás que siga hasta morir, ¿verdad?

Tsukishima lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a esquivar a Yamaguchi porque no quería enfrentarse a sus miedos, ni a su orgullo. 

—Ya veo…entonces…sí, vale—dijo Yamaguchi mirándole con esos ojos que expresaban todo lo que sentía.

Sin poder soportarlo Kei se fue del gimnasio sin decir nada más. Si volvía a abrir la boca la cagaría y entonces ya sí que se querría matar. No se imaginaba disculpándose ante Yamaguchi, pero en realidad, era lo que más deseaba.

Volviendo al edificio donde dormiría escuchó que en unos de los gimnasio seguían practicando, cuando pasó por su puerta una voz bastante conocida le habló.

—¡Eh, ven un momento! ¡Tú, el chico de Karasuno, el de las gafas! ¿Podrías bloquear nuestros pases?

Allí estaba, Tetsuro Kuroo, capitán de Nekoma, con su semblante de chulo de ciudad, ese peinado estrambótico y haciéndole señas para que se acercara. A su lado se encontraba Koutaro Bokuto, capitán de Fukurodani, estirando y mirándole interrogante.

Kei seguía enfadado y no quería estar con ellos. Ellos eran de la élite, seguro que le habían llamado para reírse de él.

—Hice demasiado hoy, con permiso—y muy a su pesar, con una pequeña inclinación, siguió andando.

Kuroo, en su porte de chico duro dejó escapar una exclamación de disgusto. Tsukishima se giró para mirarle, desde la primera vez que lo había visto le llamó la atención, y no sabía por qué.

—Vamos, no tiene sentido practicar remates si no tenemos a nadie que nos bloquee. Venga, ayúdame—Bokuto también parecía un tipo duro, pero su peinado y su forma de hablar eliminaban esa apariencia suya al instante.

Kuroo seguía mirándole fijamente, y le molestaba.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó cansado—Pídeselo a alguien de tu equipo.

—Las prácticas de remates de Bokuto son interminables, así que todos escapan de él lo más rápido posible.

Esta vez el que habló fue el colocador del equipo, Akaashi. Kei había visto que era muy eficiente, pero le costaba admitir, que su colocador, Kageyama, le parecía mejor.

—Yo por mi parte estoy ocupado entrenando a este—dijo Kuroo sin dejar de mirarle mientras señalaba a Lev, el nuevo integrante de Nekoma que también se esforzaba mucho para superarse. A Tsukishima también le caía mal.

Kuroo y Lev siguieron discutiendo mientras Kei no sabía qué hacer. Entrenar con la élite le haría mejorar, pero entrenar y mejorar a costa de otros, sin esfuerzo propio no valía la pena. No, no, pensó Kei, concéntrate, tener que soportarlos ya es esfuerzo propio y ellos no van a hacer moverte, el esfuerzo es tuyo. Kuroo le seguía mirando fijamente con sus ojos oscuros y su sonrisa ladeada.

—¿Sabes? No lo parece, pero este tío, ahí donde lo ves—dijo señalando a Bokuto—es uno de los cinco mejores rematadores del país. Sería práctico entrenar con él. Además, si eres un bloqueador central, ¿no deberías practicar tus bloqueos un poco más?  
Y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada felina y esa sonrisa del capitán de Nekoma. Kei, molesto, sin apartar la mirada de Kuroo entró. Les demostraría lo buen bloqueador que era.

O eso pensó, durante casi la primera hora de entrenamiento, Tsukishima no pudo bloquear ningún remate, como mucho llegaba a rozar la pelota. Estaba ya al límite de sus fuerzas y pensaba en dejarlo. Pero por el rabillo del ojo vio como Lev, que entrenaba al lado con Kuroo se desplomó y el capitán se le acercó.  
Bokuto celebraba efusivamente todos sus remates y alguna que otra vez, Akaashi le regañaba o le daba alguna patada.

—No celebres tanto, sólo tienes un bloqueador—le regañó Akaashi.

—¿Entonces qué tal con dos?

Kuroo se posicionó al lado de Kei y Bokuto, sonriendo como un maníaco le entregó la pelota a Akaashi. El ambiente estaba más tenso, Tsukishima dejó de replantearse el abandonar y fijándose en la postura de Kuroo se preparó para el ataque.

—Asegúrate de estar cerca de él para prevenir su remate directo—le advirtió con un tono más relajado y le miró por última vez antes de prepararse para el remate.

Kei le observó, saltó grácilmente como un gato y se interpuso en el trayecto de la pelota para pararla con sus grandes manos sin apenas esfuerzo.

— ¡MALDICIÓN! —gritó Bokuto para luego mirarle. — ¿Sabes, gafotas? Es como pensé, haces genial la parte de la lectura, pero eres penoso bloqueando. Estaba preocupado por si te rompía los brazos o algo así. Tienes que parar la pelota con un ¡bam! ¡UN BAM!

¿Un bam?, ¿Bokuto tenía el mismo lenguaje que Hinata? Eso hizo que ahora Tsukishima lo odiara más, y acabó con su miedo y respeto por ser mejor y mayor.

—Bueno, soy más joven , así que sigo desarrollándome, mi físico y mi altura crecerán aún más.

Kuroo rio a su lado.

—Si dices algo así tan confiado,el enano de tu equipo hará lo mismo y acabará superándote, ¿no lo has pensado?

Ahora Kuroo también estaba en su lista negra.

—Es evidente, pero las habilidades innatas de Hinata y las mías son completamente diferentes. —Miró al capitán de Nekoma con su mirada más asesina e iba a decir algo más cuando el resto del equipo de Tokio entró. — Parece que ya no me necesitáis más. Si me disculpas.—Cogió sus cosas y salió mientras Kuroo le gritaba que se esperase un momento, pero fue arrollado por sus compañeros, así que Kei pudo escapar en paz. Pero cuando estaba a medio camino se acordó de que sus rodilleras las había dejado en el gimnasio donde seguía entrenando parte de Karasuno.

—Joder—dijo mientras volvía. No quería volver a ver a Yamaguchi y pensar en cómo le había respondido. Además, que ahora se sentía peor por haberle negado entrenar y haber ido a practicar con los otros. 

Igualmente entró a por ellas. Como suponía todos seguían entrenando, incluso Kiyoko estaba ayudando con los pases.   
¿Por qué entrenaban tanto? Era sólo un pasatiempo al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Eso no les daría de comer y haría aprobar el curso, al final sólo les hacía sufrir. Kei recordó la comida después del partido contra Seijo, todos acabaron llorando, él no lo hizo en ese momento, pero al llegar a casa no lo pudo evitar. Eso demostraba que él era débil, como sus compañeros, como Akiteru. Y si era débil nunca podría valerse por él mismo, y menos ayudar y proteger a lo que más quería, a Yamaguchi.

Kei, molesto, suspiró, se quitó las gafas y se palmeó los muslos. Luego se acuclilló en el suelo, agotado. 

—No seas patético tú ahora, Kei. Eres de primero y no eres un reserva. No te vengas abajo—se decía a él mismo para animarse. Estaba hecho un lío. ¿Quería ser el mejor del equipo, superar a Hinata y Kageyama, o le daba completamente igual el voleibol? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Te dije que me esperases, chico de las gafas.

Kei se giró y vio a Kuroo, un poco fatigado, yendo hacia él. Seguía sonriendo con esa sonrisa y sus ojos no se desviaban de él en ningún momento. Aun así, no le intimidaba.

—Llámame Tsukki —Kuroo sonrió y Kei maldijo interiormente la costumbre de Yamaguchi. —Shima…

—Muy bien Tsukki Quiero hablar de una cosa.

Balanceándose como un felino se acercó a él, lo cogió del brazo, lo levantó y lo arrastró hasta un pasillo formado por la cercanía del tercer gimnasio y el trastero. Estaba oscuro y muy estrecho. Pero Tsukishima no tenía miedo. Era un centímetro más alto que Kuroo, así que, como siempre, se miraban fijamente a los ojos, como si se estuvieran desafiando.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar de ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento Yamaguchi.


	3. Mentiras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido uno de esos capítulos que cuando los piensas y los estructuras mentalmente quedan muy bien, pero al escribirlos no transmiten lo que querías.  
> Pero lo subo, y si veo que a lo largo del día puedo cambiarle algo, lo haré.  
> Gracias a todos los que me estáis leyendo y ojalá alguien se anime a dejarme algún comentario ^^

—¿Hablar de mí? —preguntó Tsukishima ahora un poco más incómodo.

Kuroo, sonriendo asintió. Y se acercó más a él. Kei no sabía cómo era posible, si prácticamente sus narices ya se tocaban. Respiró hondamente, y olió a desodorante, y debajo de este el sudor de Kuroo y algo más. Algo más que le gustó bastante.

—No quiero hablar. ¿Puedo irme? Estoy cansado.

—Normal que lo estés, un jugador amateur cómo tú no puede compararse con profesionales como nosotros.

Kei, sorprendido, se quedó con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir, estaba tan enfadado y molesto por ese último comentario que aún no se le habían ordenado las ideas en la mente. Y si no recordaba mal, eso sólo le había pasado la primera vez que vio desnudo a Yamaguchi después de aceptar lo que sentía por él.

—Lo que pensaba, das una fachada de tipo fuerte y maduro y en realidad sólo eres como  ellos. Yo que pensaba que eras más como nosotros, fuerte e independiente. Pero en realidad, sólo eres un cuervito al que le da miedo salir del nido de sus padres. —Kuroo chistó los dientes molesto, como si de verdad le molestara el hecho de que Tsukishima no era frívolo y con una mente retorcida como él y Bokuto, aunque este tiraba más para imbécil.

—Me estás cansado, y ya lo estoy lo suficiente para enfadarme. ¿Me podrías dejar,  por favor?

Con una mano apoyada en la pared, Kuroo se pegó completamente a Tsukishima, sus pechos se tocaban y el moreno había adelantado una pierna y la había colocado entre las de Kei. Ahora sí que estaba acorralado.

—¿Y qué pasa si no quiero dejarte ir? He venido por algo, ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, lo he visto—contestó irónicamente—Has dicho que querías hablar de mí y sólo has soltado mierda. Ahora, si no me dejas, tendré que salir por la fuerza.-Tsukishima se impulsó ayudándose de la pared para salir de nuevo, pero Kuroo era reacio a moverse y empujando el pecho del rubio con su pecho lo volvió a estampar a la pared.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Tsukishima había llegado a su límite, ahora sí tenía miedo, aunque eran de la misma altura, estaba claro que Kuroo era más fuerte. No iba a poder contra él.

—Suéltame—dijo más fuerte, volviendo a intentar separarse.

Pero Kuroo no le soltó, al contrario, lo devolvió a la pared mientras juntaba sus labios con los del otro, y le besaba sin pudor. Kei acabó por rendirse, asustado, se esperaba de Kuroo cualquier cosas, menos eso. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo se reaccionaba ante un beso inesperado de alguien que por nada del mundo te esperabas que te besara?

El rubio giró la cabeza para apartarse, no es que no le gustara, se había fijado en Kuroo no sólo por sus cualidades en el voleibol, sino también porque le había gustado, independientemente de que estuviera enamorado de Yamaguchi, él reconocía que Kuroo estaba bueno, muy bueno, pero eso no le daba motivo para que hiciera con él  eso. 

Comenzó a pensar que todo era un sueño producto de su cansancio y su práctica con el otro equipo. Sí, sería eso, él acabó de entrenar, y se acostó, y lo de ahora era un sueño. Probó a pellizcarse el costado, pero nada, Kuroo seguía besándole, pasándole la lengua por el labio inferior, mientras que con la pierna que tenía entre las suyas la movía rozando cierta parte que no debería rozarse.

A Tsukishima se le escapó un pequeño gemido, que encendió más a Kuroo y acabó en una reacción a cadena que hizo, que al final, Kei reaccionara y le siguiera el rollo a Kuroo, o eso pensaba el mayor, en cuanto se confió le mordió el labio inferior, fuertemente, y aprovechando el quejido de dolor que soltó y que se apartó, Tsukishima salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

 

—Suga, ¿has visto a Tsukki? —preguntó Yamaguchi bastante apurado, no le había visto desde que había regresado a por las rodilleras. No estaba ni en la parte del baño, ni en la habitación donde dormirían.

Suga, que se estaba sobre su futón secándose el pelo con la toalla de Daichi, el capitán le estaba regañando, negó con la cabeza.

—No, la última vez que le vi fue después de la cena, o sea, antes del último entrenamiento. ¿No ha vuelto?

—Sí, pero dijo que se iba a mitad del entrenamiento, volvió a por sus rodilleras, y no le he vuelto a ver.

—Pues es raro…

Yamaguchi, preocupado, asintió dándole la razón. Preocupado no por estar sin Tsukki, un poquito sí, se estaba dando cuenta de que era muy dependiente de él. Estaba preocupado por él, no lo había visto bien, sabía que le pasaba algo y quería ayudarle, pero como siempre, acababa fastidiándola.

Poco a poco todos acabaron durmiendo, menos Hinata y Tanaka, que estaba hablando, a gritos. Se ve que Hinata y Kageyama se habían enfadado por algo.

—¡SILENCIO! O mañana vais a subirme a mí y a Asahi a cuestas cuando perdamos los partidos—gritó Daichi molesto, se notaba que estaba cansado.

Claro, es el más viejo hubiera dicho Tsukki, pensó Yamaguchi.

Hinata, asustado se acostó, y Tanaka rió.

—Me parece que eso no va a ser así, porque mañana vamos a ganar todos los partidos.

La mitad de la habitación comenzaron a darle la razón, mientras el capitán seguía gritando por el silencio. Todos callaron cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Tsukishima, con un Yukata mal puesto. Aunque sólo Yamaguchi se fijó en eso, él era el único que realmente se fijaba en Tsukki.

Sin decir nada el rubio se acostó en el futón vecino de Yamaguchi, el que le correspondía, y no dijo nada más, hasta que Yamaguchi se atrevió a preguntarle dónde había estado.

—Me había equivocado de sala de baño, y me quedé allí. Ahora cállate, que estoy cansado.

—Sí, lo siento, Tsukki.

Otra vez lo había vuelvo a hacer. Tsukki le había vuelto a mentir. Yamaguchi se aguantó las ganas de llorar y se dijo que mañana hablaría con él, era su mejor amigo al fin y al cabo, tenía que ser honesto con él.

Al otro lado, en el futón vecino, Tsukishima se odiaba internamente por tener que ser así, por no poder ser honesto una maldita vez con su mejor amigo. Y más por lo que había pasado, ¿cómo había podido dar lugar a la situación en la que estaba? Kuroo le había besado, y él se había dejado, pero acabó reaccionando y se fue. Se fue al baño para acabar con lo que le había provocado el capitán de Nekoma.

Mañana iría y le dejaría claro a Kuroo lo que quería. Sí, eso haría. Le dirían que él estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no le interesaba para nada, tal vez…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con el siguiente capítulo vendrá adjuntado un one shot Ukai x Takeda porque puedo.


	4. Atracción.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de nada, perdonad la tardanza. Este capítulo fue más largo porque simplemente salió así, no os acostumbréis(?)

La tensión que se había formado en la habitación de los de Karasuno cuando Tsukki entró se disipó a la mañana siguiente, menos en el par Tsukishima-Yamaguchi. No se escuchó el “Tsukki” mañanero, ni el de antes de ir a asearse, ni el de espérame que estoy detrás tuya, ni el de antes de desayunar. Era como un vacío auditivo e existencial que sólo habían notado los propietarios y Suga.

Después de que Noya se metiera con Tsukishima, este se fue a otra mesa a comer, y Yamaguchi no tuvo más opción que quedarse con el trío de la banca, aunque ahora se podría decir que eran un cuarteto, incluso un quinteto si sumábamos a Suga, que justo en ese momento se acercaba hacía allí.

—Yamaguchi, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó ayer? —preguntó Suga cuando dejó su bandeja de desayuno en el comedor común.

—Suga…—dijo el pecoso bajando la vista. No estaba animado para nada, no después de saber que Tsukki le había mentido, él siempre había sido honesto, incluso para las cosas malas. —No lo sé, Tsukki sólo desapareció, y cuando le pregunté que dónde había estado, me mintió.

—¿Te mintió? —Yamaguchi asintió rompiendo con las manos una magdalena que había cogido y sin mirarle a la cara. —¿Cómo?

Yamaguchi se encogió de hombros y apartó las migas que antes eran una magdalena.

—No lo sé, se lo noté en la voz, en la mirada, cosas de estar tanto tiempo juntos, creo.

Suga asintió. A él le pasaba lo mismo con Daichi. La conexión tenía cosas buenas y malas.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Hoy en la práctica, te v-

—¡BUENOS DÍAS!

Todos los que estaban desayunando, Nekoma y Fukurodani incluidos, levantaron la vista hacia la creadora de tan alto ruido. En efecto, era Saeko.

—OYE, IMBÉCIL. NO GRITES. ¿ES QUE SIGUES BORRACHA? —Le gritó de vuelta Tanaka.

—NO LE RESPONDAS A GRITOS, RYU.

Daichi le pegó una colleja y lo volvió a sentar en la mesa.

Suga, al lado de Yamaguchi suspiró y murmuró.

—Pero si tú también le estás gritando.

Yamaguchi divertido rio, hasta que Saeko se acercó demasiado contenta.

—Oye, oye, Suga, no sabía lo del entrenador y el sensei—dijo emocionada mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, sí. ¿Recuerdas lo que comentabas el otro día con Tanaka, Noya y Daichi antes de iros de mi casa? Lo de que si eran… _eso._ Ayer por la noche, cuando bebíamos con los entrenadores de Nekoma lo confirmé.

—Pero…¿y no pudo ser porque estuvieran borrachos?

Saeko rio con su más poderosa risa de Tanaka.

—La confianza que había anoche no era sólo de embriaguez, colocador refrescante. Así que ya lo sabes, pero no se lo digáis a nadie más, ¿eh? —dijo mientras miraba a Yamaguchi y guiñó un ojo. —Ahora, con vuestro permiso, iré a volver a dormir y a potar—se levantó y se puso la mano en la boca. —O tal vez vaya a potar primero.

Y salió corriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que acaba de decir? —preguntó Tadashi demasiado confundido.

—Verás…—Suga riendo se rascó el pelo de la nuca sin saber cómo explicarle a su kohai que acababa de confirmar que su entrenador y su profesor tenían un rollo.

 

Mientras tanto, en el otro extremo de la sala, Tsukishima se había visto obligado a sentarse junto a Bokuto, Kuroo y Kenma. Al principio había un ambiente bastante frío. Bokuto sólo comía y Kenma estaba con su móvil, por lo que Kuroo sólo miraba al rubio. Kei estaba muy entretenido en comer mientras mentalmente pensaba en cómo había acabado la noche anterior en un baño masturbándose pensando en el chico que ahora le miraba con esos penetrantes ojos.

— _Kei_ , ¿dónde fuiste ayer tan rápido? Me dejaste a medias.

Kuroo había comenzado su mañana de acoso a Tsukishima.

—Llámame Tsukishima, por favor—dijo intentando ignorarle mientras comía.

—Espero que sepas que esto no va a acabar así.

Nadie en la mesa parecía enterarse de la conversación, todos estaban somnolientos, al menos hasta que llegó Lev corriendo, con Yaku detrás gritándole.

En ese momento de alboroto, Tsukishima cogió su bandeja y aprovechó para irse.

Estaba harto de la actitud de Kuroo, pero estaba más harto aún de su incapacidad de decirle que parara y de que internamente se sintiera atraído hacia él. Aunque no supiera qué tipo de atracción sentía.

Durante la mañana jugaron varios partidos, y varias veces tuvieron que subir la colina que había al lado de los gimnasios.

En ningún momento Tsukishima le dirigió la palabra a nadie salvo alguna indicación en los partidos.

A mediodía trajeron sandía para almorzar, todos se pusieron eufóricos, en especial los imbéciles de Karasuno, que competían en ver quién tiraba las pepitas de la fruta más lejos.

Kei, en cuanto acabó se fue.

—Tsukishima, ¿sólo vas a comer un trozo? —le preguntó Yachi, la nueva mánager.

—Sí, gracias por la comida —respondió secamente y desapareció.

No muy lejos Yamaguchi había escuchado las palabras del rubio, estaba muy preocupado, a él le gustaba la sandía, no era normal que sólo comiera un trozo.

—Esto…Yamaguchi. Sé que soy nueva aún, pero no he podido evitar fijarme en que algo está raro entre Tsukishima y tú. ¿Va todo bien?

Yamaguchi agachó la cabeza, ¿Qué iba a decirle a la pobre Yachi? No quería que se preocupara por esa tontería.

—Bueno…

—Perdón…—dijo una voz con acento de Tokio no muy lejos. Era el capitán de Nekoma y parecía dirigirse a Yamaguchi, o eso pensó él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Daichi que estaba a su lado.

Yamaguchi suspiró aliviado, no quería hablar con él, era intimidante y había notado que se estaba fijando mucho en él y en su Tsukki.

—Creo que ayer ofendí al chico de tu equipo con gafas—dijo Kuroo con cierto tono de voz que le sacó de quicio, y además, de regalo, le echó una mirada al pecoso.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Daichi. Nadie entendía nada, incluso Tanaka que comía cerca, estaba callado.

—Ayer estuvo practicando conmigo y con Bokuto, y creo que salió algo enfadado.

—Pensar que Tsukishima terminó entrenando con vosotros independientemente…

—Da miedo-completó Tanaka la frase de Daichi.

—Cállate Tanaka.  Así que, ¿le dijiste algo? —preguntó ahora a Kuroo.

—Nada, sólo le dije que acabaría perdiendo ante el enano de vuestro equipo, para provocarle y esas cosas—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Todos los de alrededor se quedaron callados. Yamaguchi quiso saltar, y pegarle al de Tokio. Nunca en su vida había estado tan enfadado. Pero por suerte, Suga le puso una mano en el hombro y lo calmó. Tras eso, Kuroo se fue tan pancho y los demás comenzaron a hablar sobre Tsukishima. Yamaguchi hizo como si no los escucharan, no es que tuvieran diciendo nada malo de él, sólo que creían que él se sentía inferior a Hinata. Yamaguchi sabía la verdad, pero no iba a hablar. No ahora que estaba en una especie de tregua con su amor a Tsukki. No ahora que estaba pasando su primera crisis amorosa.

Antes de irse Tadashi escuchó de Tanaka decir que Tsukishima tenía un hermano mayor.

Ahora Yamaguchi entendió el porqué de ese cabreo.

Durante la tarde siguieron con la rutina partido y carrera hasta la cima de la colina. Yamaguchi y Tsukishima quedaron los últimos. En Yamaguchi no era extraño, pero en Tsukki…

Tadashi, un poco más relajado por saber que el problema era derivado en Akiteru, o eso pensaba, se ablandó un poco y le preguntó si estaba bien.

—¡Estoy bien, sólo adelántate!

—Está bien…hasta ahora, supongo.

Y siguió corriendo, Tsukki seguía estando frío.

Durante la última práctica, las cosas parecieron animarse un poco, Suga felicitó a Yamaguchi por el progreso en sus lanzamientos y Tsukishima habló seriamente con Asahi sobre Hinata. Tadashi no se apartó en toda la tarde de Kei, era como algo que hacía inconscientemente, pero aun así no habló para nada y todos lo de Karasuno sabían que eso no era normal.

Al final de la tarde, la estrella de Fukurodani se acercó a Tsukishima para preguntarle sobre una práctica y este se negó, Kuroo, que lo seguía, se quedó mirando a Tsukishima, le pareció que le guiñó el ojo y luego miró a Yamaguchi, se asustó. El capitán de Nekoma le estaba empezando a dar miedo.

—¿Qué clase de problema tiene Tsukishima? La estrella de Fukurodani se molestó en invitarle a una práctica y él dijo que no. NO ME LO PUEDO CREER—gritó Hinata molestó a Yamaguchi. Él, por desgracia lo sabía, pero no pudo hacer otra cosa que impresionarse. —Lo sé, qué desperdicio de oportunidad, jo.

—Hinata…¿qué le dirías ahora mismo a Tsukki? Ya sabes cómo está…—Yamaguchi no tenía intención de hablarlo con nadie, pero Hinata, cuando estaba alterado daba buenos consejos…—Ya sabes, como esa vez con Kageyama y Yachi.

Hinata le miró atontado, eso quería decir que estaba pensando.

—Pues…no le diría nada. Quiero decir, no sé si Tsukishima quiere jugar al volei. Si a alguien que no quiere jugar le dices que juegue, eso no hará que cambie.-Se frotó las mejillas y se alborotó el pelo.-MALDICIÓN. Y pensar que es tan alto…¡Si yo fuera así de alto, haría todo la clase de cosas que se pueden hacer siendo alto!

—Él…a él no le desagrada el voleibol…si eso fuera así no hubiera entrado a Karasuno—respondió Yamaguchi. Odiaba que hablaran de Tsukki sin saber.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Qué le hubieras dicho a él? —le preguntó mirándole con sus penetrantes ojos.

Pero a Yamaguchi no le dio tiempo a responder ya que Hinata se fue a rematar los saques de Suga. Tadashi aprovechó y fue al baño, donde se miró las pecas. Si no hubieran sido por ellas, no hubiera conocido a Tsukki.  Él…él fue su héroe. Y lo seguía siendo, por eso ahora él debía devolverle el favor. Sí, eso haría.

Salió corriendo del baño y le pareció verlo mientras se dirigía al gimnasio de los de Nekoma.

—¡TSUKKI!

 

 

Cuando Bokuto y Kuroo se fueron, Tsukishima respiró en paz y salió a tomar el aire. Estaba harto de la situación. Lo peor es que se había enterado que en la hora del almuerzo habían estado hablando de su hermano y le fastidiaba mucho. No quería saber sobre eso.

Se fue hasta el callejón donde Kuroo le atacó, era un buen escondite. Allí se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó las rodillas. No lo pudo evitar y acabó pensando en su hermano, en la gran decepción que se llevó y en que si no hubiera sido por Yamaguchi, él no estaría en voleibol. La verdad es que ese año se estaba divirtiendo mucho y debía agradecer a Yamaguchi el que le hubiera animado a seguir con el deporte. En realidad Yamaguchi no se merecía el trato que le estaba dando. Pero no ahora, sino desde siempre. La única vez que fue amable con él fue cuando le salvó de aquellos niños y ni eso…

Kei se sentía muy mal. Se levantó y decidió ir a hablar con Kuroo y mandarle a la mierda.

Pero Kuroo ya estaba allí. Se dirigía al callejón dispuesto a comerse el mundo.

Tsukishima suspiró y se dijo mentalmente que él podía hacerlo.

Pero no pudo, nada más acercase, Kuroo le acorraló contra la pared y le besó. También bajó su mano y tocó su entrepierna, y para más inri esta pareció responder al tacto. Tsukishima, sin otra alternativa, le correspondió.

Le era desagradable mentalmente, pues detestaba a Kuroo, pero físicamente no podía parar las reacciones de tu cuerpo, era como si el cuerpo de Kuroo atrajera el suyo.

—Veo que te gustó lo de ayer-dijo sonriendo.

—No, déjame. No quiero verte más. Estoy harto de tus libertades.

—Ya, pues no lo parece. Bueno…—puso una mano sobre la pared y se inclinó para volver a besarle. Pero a lo lejos se escuchó un grito.

—¿Yamaguchi? —susurró. Era capaz de reconocer su voz desde metros de distancia.

—Tu principito viene buscándote. ¿Qué será? ¿Querrá que le des besitos en las pecas? Oh, espera, ¿habéis llegado siquiera a esa fase? Porque noto a tu cuerpo necesitado.

Tsukishima, en un acto reflejo, le pegó un puñetazo, pero Kuroo lo paró perfectamente.

—Te espero en 20 minutos en el entrenamiento con Bokuto, si no has llegado vendré y te llevaré a cuestas—le susurró en el oído. Antes de irse le rozó con la lengua o le dio un beso, no lo pudo distinguir porque estaba ocupado pensando en su recién descubierta zona erógena, y Kuroo se fue. Así, sin más.

Segundos después apareció Yamaguchi corriendo mientras gritaba su nombre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora, tal vez tarde más en subir, tercera evaluación y segundo bachiller no son buenos amigos de los fics...  
> El siguiente capítulo será un Ukai x Takeda, que lo subiré esta semana si no pasa nada.  
> Espero que os vaya gustando la historia y que alguno se anime a comentarme algo, aunque sea para pegarme por lo que estoy haciendo sufrir al hermoso de Yamaguchi.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado y eso.  
> Intentaré hacer los capítulos de más o menos esta longitud para que no se hagan pesados, pero no aseguro nada.  
> El fic no será muy largo, a no ser que se me ocurran más ideas y queráis más salseo(?)  
> Si tenéis algo que decir, por favor, no os cortéis.


End file.
